


When Parents Find Out

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoharu was still on the low-low about them being Mako and Haru but their parents were not going to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Parents Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably write less MakoHaru now...

Haru and I were making out in the couch. Even as I felt his warmth against me, I still have a hard time believing that he’s here on a voluntary basis. My love for him might be causing bias in my behalf since I believe no one can be good enough for him. I set too high standards on his future partner and look where that got me. I cuss in my head. Just as my thoughts were wrapping up, I felt Haru let go.

“Ha-ha-haru?” I didn’t like it, him not pressed against me. But I couldn’t help but feel guilty. What if my thoughts were communicated through our kisses, not needing actual verbalization? Ironically, I worry about connected mouths when, in more than one occasion, I could tell what his eyes were telling me. I try to hold down my panic.

“Makoto, you’re thinking too much again.”

“Ehh??? That’s a weird thing to say Haru.” I finish it off with an awkward laugh. _Way to go Makoto. Of course he knows now._

“If it’s about my parents, you’re stressing for nothing.” Haru tries to give a smile and it looks more strained than anything. But I know Haru’s only trying to make me feel better.

And of course he would’ve thought about THAT incident.

Last weekend~

I had spent the night at Haru’s with the pure intention of finishing this project due on Monday. We worked and plowed throughout the night and ended up sleeping in. We took brunch at a later time and since Haru was forced to cook because of my lack of finesse in the kitchen, I volunteered to wash the dishes. Just as I had placed the last plate in the drying rack, Haru placed a peck on my cheek. It was good that I had put down the plate because I would’ve dropped it after hearing the gasp of an unexpected third part in the kitchen. Haru and I were certainly not expecting his mother to resurface out of the blue.

“Congratulations, Haru-kun!” His mother went to hug him before turning to me.

“I know that you, of all the people in this Earth, do not need to be reminded of this but it’s part of the mother-child protocol.” She takes a deep breath, tucks away her wide smile and puts on her serious face. “You better take good care of my son unless you want something bad to happen.” She breathes a sigh of relief. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” She winked at me.

“Okaa-san.” Haru had cleared his throat and that was the first time I had looked at Haru since everything. He was turning red and embarrassed and I had to fight the urge to snap a shot of this rare and flustered Haru. I wanted my phone to live.

“Of course Mrs.Nanase!” I flashed her a smile. “Well, I’ll be going first. It was nice to see you again!” I turned to face the door but Haru caught my arm.

“You don’t have to go.”

“It’s fine. You need to reconnect with your mom and rekindle the spark.”

“That’s disturbing Makoto. You’re talking about my mom.”

“Exactly. You need to spend time together. We’ll see each other tomorrow.” I kissed his forehead to make the creases there fade away.

To the present~

“I wasn’t thinking about that but now that you mentioned it… your mom didn’t say anything more about us?”  I watched as the emotions played subtly on his face.

“N-no… not really. Anyways, leave that behind. That wasn’t even what was bothering you.” Haru rushed to get up and went to the kitchen.

“Haru.” I hugged him from behind as he prepared the rice for our meal. He finished his bowl before turning towards me.

“Just that… she had been expecting this, knowing us since we were kids. She still wished that you were a girl though… she wanted a grandchild.” Haru muttered under his breath and looked shyly down to his shoes. I couldn’t help but lift up his chin and kiss him softly on the lips.

“She said it was more than fine though. She couldn’t see us being happy with anyone else.” Haru finished.

“It’s interesting how your mother sees it as us instead of just you.” I smirked.

“It has always been an ‘us.’” Haru said it with such conviction that I had to blink back my surprise. How could one man make me so happy?

“Of course, Haru.” I hugged him tightly. I could’ve stayed in that position all day long but I felt my phone vibrate.

 

Mom: Come home for dinner. Bring Haru.

 

Mom’s text made me nervous. She normally lets me do what I want, as long as she sees it as safe. It was definitely weird how she’s ordering me to go home for dinner, with Haru no less.

“Haru, let’s go to my house for dinner.” I finished with a smile but I can see that Haru was able to read the apprehension in my eyes before I was able to hide it away. He squeezed my hands and dragged me to my house.

For the short time that we spent walking to my house, I was rushing through possible life-and-death scenarios that would trigger such a reaction from my mother. Everything was brushed aside when the door was opened by my little siblings.

“Nii-chan! You can’t marry Haru-nii-chan! I called dibs!” Ran had ran out with puffed out cheeks and her arms crossed.

“Would you rather that Haru-nii-chan married someone else?” Ren had poked out his tongue and turned to Haru. “Haru-nii-chan! Carry me on your back! You’re obligated to do so now that you’re marrying my nii-chan.”

“It’s not an obligation Ren!” Ran protested.

“So is! I’m nii-chan’s bride price!” Now that was the last straw for Haru and I. Haru had knelt down before my little brother before I could speak.

“Ren, I’m not marrying your brother yet. I want to be sure that I’m a proper husband for him. I can’t take you as a bride price because I’m not worthy of anything. Yet.” Haru’s explanation didn’t fix my situation which was me getting hot and flustered everywhere. _How in the world did the discussion turn out like this?! Where is dinner? Where did Ren get the idea of a bride price? What channel does he watch?_

“Guys, dinner’s ready.” Dad called us from the doorway. I tried to gauge his expression but he was wearing his poker face. It could mean anything really.

I let everyone in before I turned to the dinner table. My mom was nowhere to be seen yet. Anxiety was pooling all over my insides. Haru squeezed my hand again. Just then, my mom went in carrying food, mackerel with pineapple.

“But mom! That’s gross!” Ran complained immediately upon seeing the dish.

“Now Ran, if you really want to marry Haru, you have to adjust your taste buds. But I’m pretty sure that’s a no-win situation now.” Mom just winked at us. She said all of those things and winked at us.

“How long have you known?” Haru seems to be the talker tonight. How can Haru be so calm like this? Why have I lost the ability of speech, now, of all the possible times?

“Your mom passed by yesterday. I’m just disappointed that I had to hear it from her and not from you guys.” My mom did look dejected and I had to fix that.

“I’m sorry mom. Everything just ended up being a surprise really. We would’ve told you sooner if we had been ready earlier. I was just really scared that you would reject us…” I looked down at my plate.

She got up and hugged us both. “Reject you? My first biological son and my second practically adopted one? I’m just glad that Haru has been more tied up with our family now! It’s practically official now!” My mom beamed at us.

“Just you wait you two. It seems as if the twins are already planning your wedding.” My dad pointed at the two remaining kids on the table.

“Why is everyone getting excited over our wedding? We only just started dating.” I groaned.

“You’re practically married anyway. It wouldn’t make the most dramatic difference in the world.” My mom’s snicker was cut short by the scream of Ren.

“-IS NOT!”

“IS SO!”

“Ren? Ran?” I asked in my authoritative big brother voice.

“NII-CHAN, RAN SAID THAT IT’S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO GET MARRIED IN A BEACH.” Ren pouted.

“Nii-chan is scared of the beach. They should get married in the pool. Haru loves the pool the most.” I laughed at their thoughts but the pool idea did stick by me. If we got married in the pool, we might have to cut off the ceremony before it ends because Haru would be too distracted.

“I’d like to get married in the pool.” Haru mumbled. He looked at me before adding, “I won’t get sidetracked.” He nodded his head as if confirming it with himself. I still doubt it though.

“A pool is no good.” Ren punched his fist in the air and poked his tongue.

“BUT NII-CHAN!”

“No buts.”

“Butts.” Haru snickered.

I groaned. Mature. Everyone in the house was way beyond the expected maturity level for their age. But it was fun and I loved these people and they were planning my wedding. What more could I ask for?


End file.
